


猫薄荷的味道

by Yeda_Stella_Amastacia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia/pseuds/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia
Summary: 群内口嗨的产物，5.3主线完结以后的纯车日常，顺便结合了一点肝妖表肝到昏迷的怨念。光=光之战士=公式光。人物属于原作，OOC属于我和口嗨的群友们。清洁魔法也是口嗨的一部分。新手司机初次上路，不懂车况，万一翻车请轻喷。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	猫薄荷的味道

虽然已经变成了年轻人的身体，不过古•拉哈•提亚依旧保持了早睡早起这种“老年人习惯”。路过光之战士的房间时，他顺手敲了敲门，欢快地招呼了一声：“光，要不要一起吃早饭啊？”

毫无回应。

鲜红的猫耳抖了抖，捕捉到的只有门后隐约可闻的呼噜声。  
“呃……打扰了……”他压低声音，轻轻推了一下房门。门扉轻松地滑开了一条缝，暗黑骑士的大剑随意地丢在门边地板上，旁边散落着一看就是胡乱扔下来的护甲和甩得东一只西一只的铁靴子。他的大英雄还穿着作为衬里的鞣制皮甲，刚刚解开的腰带甚至都没来得及取下来，就已经埋在床上睡得人事不省了。

古•拉哈•提亚默默地掩上了门。

看起来，又是激烈战斗的一夜啊。  
自从在名为“小野日”的神秘人物那里拿到了同样来历不明的“妖怪手表”之后，拂晓的大英雄就满怀激情地投入到了各地的讨伐委托中。古•拉哈•提亚虽然一开始还兴致勃勃地参与其中，但很快就发现英雄的体力远在自己之上。他甚至在和自己一同返回石之家之后，还会神不知鬼不觉地溜出去继续战斗。

太厉害了，不愧是英雄！

怀着钦佩的心情，古•拉哈•提亚轻手轻脚地下了楼，娴熟地在厨房里鼓捣出了一顿足够两个人吃的早饭，又哼着歌端了回去，甚至完全没注意到在角落里暗中观察着自己的一双眼睛。

走回房间，合上房门，古·拉哈·提亚才注意到整个房间里都弥漫着一股相当难以言喻的糟糕气味。而气味最浓重的地方正是鼾声震天大英雄本人，还有被他丢在一边的沉重行囊。光依旧保持着相当别扭的姿势把自己埋在枕头和根本没展开的被褥间，时断时续的呼噜声简直让人忍不住怀疑大英雄是否会把自己给活活闷死。  
猫魅强忍着打喷嚏的冲动迅速把托盘安置在床头柜上，马上探出头到房门外猛吸了一口气。  
一缕白色发辫迅速缩进了转角的阴影中。  
不过已经被熏得有点神志不清的古•拉哈•提亚并没有注意到自己视野范围之外的东西，他一心只想着怎么才能赶紧把整个房间重新变得适宜呼吸。

对于技巧熟练的魔法师来说，一个简单的清洁魔法足够应对眼前这一团糟了。  
如果一个清洁魔法不够，那就两个。  
唯一的问题是，如果清洁魔法要同时对空气起效，非得配合上有清新香气的药草才行。眼下这个房间里，最可能会有香味药草的地方，就只有那个内容物足以吓退伊尔美格所有仙子族，气味堪比魔界花的行囊里了。  
古•拉哈•提亚屏住呼吸，把脸尽量转向远离行囊的方向，探了一只手进去摸索。  
薰衣草、罗勒、香荠、芸香……拜托了，随便来个什么吧，只要香味够浓就行。  
就在快要憋不住气的前一秒，他的手指捻住了一片长着柔软绒毛的叶子。轻轻一搓，一股浓郁清香立刻由指尖直冲入鼻腔。

好！就你了！

古•拉哈•提亚沿着叶脉向下抓住纠缠在一起的茎杆，用力一拽，把药草从各种布料、矿石、宝石、药水、陈旧的残卷……下面解救出来。接着，他头都不回就把药草尽数化为了散发着明亮淡绿色光辉的以太，混入已经编织好的风和水以太中，将房间里的混浊气息荡涤一空。清新的水汽还顺便把脏兮兮的大英雄和同样沾满污渍的行囊，甚至连他这个施法者本人都一起洗刷得干干净净。

糟糕，好像用太多了！

在嗅觉恢复的下一秒，猫魅立刻辨认出了这种药草的独特气味——荆芥，又名猫薄荷。

令人心旷神怡的清香立刻变成了恶魔的低语，在他耳边反复呢喃着“不必再忍耐了哦”和“已经不用忍耐了哟”的诱惑。像婴儿一样沉睡不醒的大英雄此时看起来格外诱人，如果再算上他身上那股让猫魅躁动不已的气味，简直就是在公然教唆犯罪。  
古•拉哈•提亚仅剩的理智只够他扣紧门栓，至于房门外面是否还有什么动静，他已经顾不得去想了。

猫魅蹑手蹑脚地蹭到光身边，凑近他的脸庞。确认他的大英雄依然还在梦乡中流连忘返，古•拉哈•提亚立刻大着胆子往光的脸上啄了一口。  
比较扎嘴。  
光的眉头抖了抖，很快又恢复了安静的睡眠。  
古•拉哈•提亚摸了摸被刺得隐隐作痛的嘴唇，小心翼翼地避开支愣的胡茬，凑到光微微张开的嘴边，试探地亲了一下。  
光的呼吸沉了一拍，古•拉哈•提亚觉得自己的心跳也漏了一拍，甚至没顾得上仔细感受一下英雄的触感就立刻逃走了。

他下意识地做了个深呼吸。  
更多在空气中肆意飞舞的小恶魔沿着鼻腔一路闯进了他的大脑，从萨维奈舞宫廷舞一路跳到踢踏舞，周围还播放着无数他过去对仰慕的大英雄的妄想作为伴舞……  
最后的一丝自制力彻底碎成了粉末。

古•拉哈•提亚把胳膊从光身下的空隙里穿过去，尽量轻巧地把他翻成了仰面向上的睡姿。光哼了一声，稍微转了转脖子，然后又微张着嘴打起了呼噜。古•拉哈•提亚这次毫不犹豫地就吻住了他的嘴唇，光的嘴唇沁着药草微微的甜味，远比他想象的更加温暖柔软。他细细地舔舐过每一条干裂的纹理，濡湿它。带有细软肉刺的舌头灵活地探入光的嘴里，轻而易举地勾住了躲藏在牙齿后面的另一条舌头。他小心地含住光的嘴唇，吹拂在他脸上的呼吸立刻变得沉重起来，湿润又温暖。光沉闷地哼了一声，没有动，像是某种默许。  
感觉自己得到了莫大的鼓励，古·拉哈·提亚越发放肆起来。他小心地解开光的衣领，顾不得胡茬的刺挠，从嘴唇一路向下，一直吻到喉结上才略作停留。他轻轻地咬住光的喉咙，带有细小肉刺的舌头像开玩笑一样地，像是老练的猎豹在评估猎物的味道。趁着大英雄还一动不动地窝在床褥间，他微微颤抖的双手立刻解开了对方的裤子。稍稍往下一扯，充血的性器就摆脱了压制，立刻支起了一方帐篷。

好大……  
古·拉哈·提亚虽然也曾经想象过英雄的形状，但看到实物还是不免在心中惊呼自己还是太低估了对方的尺寸。他试探地隔着布料用手轻轻磨蹭了几下光的性器，水渍立刻沿着冠头的位置扩散开来。就算刚刚还有点不确定，古·拉哈·提亚也绝对确信光现在肯定是在装睡而不是真的睡着了，特别是大英雄现在虽然还勉强保持着波澜不惊的睡颜，但脸上的潮红完全骗不了人。猫魅莫名地觉得有点不爽，又说不出来到底是因为什么，最后索性把心一横，拽下光的内裤，一口叼住了红得发烫的肉茎，整个儿地含了下去。  
喉咙口被直接冲击引发的本能反应让他立刻吐出了英雄的分身，然后又不服输地重新含住了顶端的冠头部分。这次他谨慎了许多，只慢慢地前进，就像是小孩子在品尝节日糖果一样。直到感觉再也吞不下了，又小心翼翼地往后退出。口水不受控制地涌出，润湿他的口腔，也让他口中的肉棒变得更加容易吞吐。他不知不觉地加快了吞吐的动作，而那种灼热的感觉也从口腔沿着感觉神经一路向下扩散，刺激着他想要进一步把更多的妄想统统变成现实。

古·拉哈·提亚抬起头看了一眼，光的脸明显比先前更侧向一边，脸上的红晕已经从两颊扩散到了露出的脖颈上，但眼睛依旧闭着，甚至还在装模作样地打着毫无诚信可言的呼噜。这倒像是某种无言的挑衅，而猫魅对于一切挑衅都喜欢正面回击。他三下五除二地脱掉了自己的裤子，瞄了一眼依旧耸立的红热肉棒，又用手指小心地估量了一下自己的后穴，突然觉得这是不是太过冒进了一点。不过开弓毕竟没有回头箭，都到了这一步，再退缩才更有问题。  
环视房间，放在床头托盘里的蜂蜜立刻吸引了古·拉哈·提亚的注意力。虽然本来是准备淋在松饼上的，但现在换个用途似乎也不错。他抓过蜂蜜罐，用食指挑起一点，先尝了尝，落在舌尖上的清甜口感让他稍稍放松了紧绷的肌肉。他咂咂嘴，挑了更大的一团蜂蜜裹在手指上，慢慢地填进自己的后穴中。粘稠，冰凉的触感让他立刻打了个哆嗦。他小心地转动着自己的手指，稍作扩张，然后把剩下的蜂蜜淋了一多半在光的性器上。英雄的分身现在看起来就像是咖啡馆里昂贵的甜品，古·拉哈·提亚立刻忍不住俯下身把专属于自己的甜品全方位品味了一遍，这才扶住灼热的肉棒，小心翼翼地坐了上去。  
粗壮，滚烫的触感，与过去他自慰时的感觉截然不同。即使有了蜂蜜作为润滑，依旧撑得他只感觉一阵痛感沿着神经末梢从尾巴根一路冲向大脑，鲜红的长尾巴立刻炸了毛。古·拉哈·提亚情不自禁地因为这陌生的痛感喊出了声。

房间的门微微晃了晃，门闩发出一声轻微的“咯啦”声。细弱得几不可闻的抱怨声从门缝里断断续续漏进来，很快又恢复了安静。  
门外有人！  
如果是在平时，或者说他或者光还保持着冒险者的基本素养的话，这个时候绝对已经整装待发然后拉开房门查看清楚偷听者是谁了。  
但现在不是平时，意识到自己正被偷听的羞耻感反而激发出了某种他自己都没有意识到的，全新的兴奋感。古·拉哈·提亚勉力一节一节把光填进自己体内，每往前挤进去一厘米，他就不得不停下来深呼吸，强迫自己放松耻骨和肌肉。但是等到灼热的肉茎顶住敏感腺体的一瞬间，他还是本能地一哆嗦，身体不由自主地紧缩起来。他紧紧地咬住自己的嘴唇，勉强把吃痛的尖叫声硬生生压成了喉咙里含混不清的呼噜和闷哼。

光再也装不下去了。

作为一个老练的冒险者，在古·拉哈·提亚第一次敲门问要不要去吃早饭的时候他就已经醒了。只是意识虽然迷迷糊糊醒了，经过了一夜鏖战的身体却完全彻底地拒绝合作。别说回应古·拉哈·提亚的问候了，他连抬起眼皮都觉得艰难，只能在朦胧的睡意中听见房门开了一下，又关上了。他迷迷糊糊地睡了不知道多久，房间门再次打开的时候他多少能把眼皮撑开一条缝隙。看见那头令人安心的红发，嗅到热腾腾的早餐气味，光在感动之余又多了少许愧疚——毕竟没有肾上腺素的刺激的话，他现在能把眼睛睁开一条缝就算是极限了，连劝这只猫先吃的力气都没有。  
但接下来的事态发展就有点超乎他的想象了。  
荆芥的香味对于人族来说只是会让人感觉到放松，但似乎对于猫魅族有着完全不一样的作用。在嘴唇被吻住的一瞬间，光突然想起了那位乌尔达哈的炼金术士严防死守绝对不许自己的猫魅族学徒靠近荆芥的情景。  
就在他的脑子里还在胡思乱想的时候，古·拉哈·提亚径直把他整个儿铲起来翻了个面。光莫名地觉得自己像是被放在了煎锅里，刚刚煎熟了一面的松饼。温暖的亲吻和小心翼翼的啃咬让这种感觉越发强烈起来，他觉得这有点像在做梦，但咬在喉咙上微微发痛的触感又过于真实了。  
光半是好奇半是好玩地决定先装睡，看看这只刚刚恢复青春的猫到底想要做些什么。事实上，他还挺期待对方做点什么。虽然先前隐约也能意识到古·拉哈·提亚对自己的情愫，特别是现在两个人几乎天天朝夕相处，那种感觉就更难压抑住。不过，如果自己直接去问的话，得到的答复大概就是“只要是光的话怎么样都可以”这种风格的答复。他不想用自己的意志代替古·拉哈·提亚的，他想再等等，等到这只猫亲口把想法告诉他再说。所以哪怕憋得实在受不了了，他也情愿出去参加各种讨伐作战，把自己累到连脱衣服的力气都没有就栽进床里睡死，也不想让那些充满情欲的想法挤进自己的脑子。

但现在的情况好像有点不太一样。  
他的梦不仅亲自送上了门，而且还非常不客气地把他当成了早餐的松饼吃了起来。甚至在浅尝辄止之后，在正餐开始之前还体贴地给他淋了蜂蜜。暖热、香甜的肉穴轻轻磨蹭过他的分身，狭窄的甬道像是吞吃猎物的蟒蛇，小口地吃进一点。猫魅的呼吸立刻变得沉重起来，甚至带动着他的声带发出含混不明的尖叫声，穴口猛地一收，夹得光几乎意识模糊。

如果不是门闩发出的声音，他可能真的会完全晕眩也说不定。

毫无疑问，门外有人，但光完全想象不出到底会有什么人在石之家楼上拂晓成员的专属休息区里干出偷听这种事情。他有点希望古·拉哈·提亚知难而退，但对方却反而更加贪婪地把他吃下去，甚至还突然抽紧了本来已经非常拥挤的穴道，差点让他直接射了出来。  
他彻底醒了，睁开眼睛，看见古·拉哈·提亚半瘫坐着，眼神迷离，大口大口地喘着气。半浑浊的液体从猫魅的性器顶端流出，落在他身上。光轻笑一声，伸手捉住送上门的猎物，用自己满是老茧的手掌包裹住顶端带着倒刺的性器，慢慢套弄起来。  
“啊……光……“古·拉哈·提亚低声惊呼，又惊慌地掩住了自己的嘴巴。  
光了然地点点头，用唇语比划出“要继续吗”的口型，咧嘴看向正紧紧攥着床单的猫魅。鲜红的长尾巴慢慢地从左扫到右，又从右扫到左。猫耳抖了几下，最后点了点头。光立刻起身，拔出被紧紧束缚的分身，跳下床把肆意妄为了许久的古·拉哈·提亚压在身下，重新侵入已经对他完全敞开的门户。红色的长尾巴乖顺地绕在他的腰间，只留下因为极力压抑呻吟声而颤抖不已的后背。完全清醒之后，他不仅能在紧窄的火热通道中往来冲锋，还有余力毫不客气地压榨起猫魅比他小巧得多的分身……  
古·拉哈·提亚扭着腰迎合着光的撞击，他胡乱地扯过被子蒙在自己头上，但即使如此依然难以完全掩盖住他不受控制的呻吟和尖叫声。光只能靠紧咬住自己嘴唇以及长期应对各种艰难局面的强大意志力勉强不发出奇怪的声音，免得引来更多的麻烦。但只要一想到这只猫居然会在正是大家起床活动的时候搞出这种事态，他就越发觉得不能不给对方一点教训，身下的抽送也越发用力起来……

在蜂蜜的甜味和猫薄荷的清香中，他们一同到达了巅峰，然后齐齐瘫进了床上。

* * *

对于阿莉塞来说，可能这个世界上没有比眼下更尴尬的情况了。  
她一开始没打算要偷听的。只是看见古·拉哈·提亚从厨房端着目测绝对是两人份的早餐出来，又步履轻快地进了光的房间，实在是忍不住好奇心——或者说嫉妒心了。她不是特别擅长暗中盯梢，但看起来古·拉哈·提亚已经在石之家里完全放下了戒备心，她也就毫不客气地跟了上去。  
他进了光的房间。  
他探了头出来，又缩回去了。  
他进去了很久都没出来，然后从门缝里透出了莫名的淡绿色以太光辉，还带着非常奇异的清香。  
作为一个警觉的冒险者，不可能放任这么多可疑的情况连续从自己的眼前窜过去还视若无睹。所以，很自然地，阿莉塞就凑了过去。门是关紧了的，甚至还上了门闩。她只能以一种非常不体面的姿势贴在门缝上，然后依仗着精灵得天独厚的听力偷听门后的动静。  
起初，门后面非常安静，直到古·拉哈·提亚发出了一声惊叫，与此同时阿尔菲诺也正好从她从身后经过，还轻拍了她肩膀。阿莉塞整个人就像是见到了黄瓜的猫一样跳起来砸在了门上，门闩发出了一声清脆的“咯啦”声，惊得她差点没飞出去。阿莉塞试图解释，但是石之家这些房间的隔音效果并不好，只要她出声，里面的人就一定会知道她的偷听行径——那她一直以来的形象可就全都要毁了。她只能拼命嘘阿尔菲诺，然而她一脸惊慌的表情反倒吸引阿尔菲诺也好奇地把耳朵贴到了门上来。  
诡异的闷哼声，神秘的细弱水声，还有像是身体碰撞发出的噼啪声……  
阿莉塞只来得及马上跳起身，满脸通红地扯着阿尔菲诺离开了英雄的房间门口，并且非常敏捷地在哥哥问出“怎么了”之前迅速地捂住了他的嘴。她偷偷回头瞥了一眼阿尔菲诺那张写满了问号的脸，暗自庆幸萨雷安魔法大学的天才少年大概早就把生理卫生课上的内容抛诸脑后，而且大概从来不看那些流传在女生间的手抄本文学。不然的话，就算她现在发狠要他什么都别问，什么都别说，大概也不会有用吧。  
说到底，还是那股淡绿色清香味的错啦！

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 便是没想到我也有写BL纯车的一天……  
> 谢谢沙雕群友，写得非常突破自我，果然土星进入水瓶座之后万事皆有可能。


End file.
